At present, a down lamp usually comprises at least one LED, a base board, a shell, a reflector and drive module. The shell is of tube shape and contains the at least one LED, the base board, and the reflector therein. The at least one LED is arranged on the base board, while the base board is installed to the inner surface of the bottom wall of the shell via screws. Since the tube-shape shell has a certain depth, it is restricted to install the base board to the inner surface of the bottom wall of the shell which is not convenient. Moreover, the reflector and the base board are connected to the shell individually which makes the structure of the down lamp more complicated, and more time consuming to assemble such a down lamp.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved LED lighting device to overcome the above shortcomings.